De gay ni un pelo
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: —Vi una foto. Y no me trago esa historia. —¡Ese fue un complot! —le gritó en la cara completamente desesperado. Venga, que no era bueno y ni saludable que la chica que te gusta crea que eres gay gracias al estúpido de tu mejor amigo. (...) Reto pedido por "Lau" en el foro "Tómalo o déjalo". ¡MIMATO!


_**Advertencia**_: _No pretendo herir_ _susceptibilidades_ _con_ _este_ _fanfic_. _Solo_ _lo_ _hice con ánimos de hacer reír. Si no te gusta la temática de que se crea que Matt es gay y se usen palabras como "salió rarito", evita leer esto. Gracias de nada._

_**Notas**__**de**__**autor**__: Este es un reto que me puso la señorita Lau. Así que todo_ _esto es para ti. Espero que te guste. Aprovecho para despedirme, no más de mí por un buen tiempo. Porque tengo hambre, hambre de reviews xD okayno. Pero sí estoy en huelga._

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

**De gay ni un pelo**

* * *

—Mierda —se movió con suma dificultad de su asiento —solo un poco más —se estiró todo lo que pudo pero no alcanzó el último chocolate que quedaba sobre la mesa.

Toda la mañana había estado comiendo chocolates, al rededor del sillón había miles de envolturas que eran prueba de eso. Estaba lleno, demasiado, a nada de que el botón de su pantalón saliera disparado.

Su estómago estaba hinchado por tanto comer, sus movimientos era torpes, pesados y le dolía la barriga.

Observó a su última víctima, un pequeño chocolate. Perfectamente redondo. Apetitoso, brillante y coqueto. Porque le guiñaba el ojo diciéndole "cómeme" y sí, se lo comería para darle gusto. Pero no lo se podía mover para alcanzarlo.

Respiró hondo y ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro para ver si se le bajaban los chocolates. Volvió a estirar su brazo, todo lo que pudo y todo lo que le permitió su cuerpo asqueado y casi harto de tanto dulce, pero no podía dejar al huerfanito solo.

Lo rozó con las yemas de sus dedos, pero una mano extraña llegó y se lo arrebató. Le ganaron el chocolate.

Alzó su vista y vio una estúpida cabellera rubia, era el estúpido de Matt, quién más estúpido. Se deshizo de la envoltura del chocolate y antes de que se lo llevara a la boca Tai le gritó algo.

—Oye imbécil, es mío.

Matt vio al moreno, que lo fulminaba con la mirada, vaciló en si comerlo o no y optó por lo primero. Era muy divertido hacer enojar al glotón de su amigo.

—¡Noooo! —exclamó como si la vida se le fuera en ello —me las pagarás —porque su chocolatito era muy valioso, porque ni el chocolate le gustaba y eso lo hizo con pura maldad.

Matt masticó el elixir de la vida para Tai, porque parecía más importante el chocolate que nada en el mundo. Los comía todo el tiempo, si pudiese le vacía chocolate a toda la comida que ingiere. Luego cuando lo tragó, hizo bolita la envoltura y se la arrojó a la cara.

Todo para que llorara con más razón. Levantó un pulgar con cinismo, enfureciendo más a Tai.

Ya pensaría en algo para vengarse, porque la venganza era un plato que se sirve frío y cubierto y relleno se chocolate. Matt pagaría con lágrimas de sangre haberle robado su chocolate.

* * *

La mejor venganza contra su rubio y estúpido mejor amigo es atacarlo donde más le duele.

No en su estúpida moto o en su estúpida guitarra. Todavía si le hubiese robado más de un chocolate eso valdría la pena.

Como era un genio malvado, el titiritero del grupo, podía usar su arma más peligrosa: su lengua llena de cizaña para decir mucho y no decir nada. Nadie más habilidoso que él.

Y su primera gran oportunidad se presentó rápidamente. Cuando vio a una muchacha castaña acercándose a él, sacó su teléfono celular e hizo como que hablaba a través del objeto.

—Sí mi amor ya voy para allá, no te desesperes —saludó con una mano a Mimi —disculpa, es que no puede vivir sin mí.

—¿Sora?

Él negó. —No, Matt.

Lo de Tai debía ser solo un chiste. De esos que suele hacer casi todos los días. Una pequeña e insignificante jugarreta, ella no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Tai era novio de Sora y no era gay. Matt tampoco lo era, no podía ser.

Jajaja. Qué chistoso el muchacho.

Rió nerviosamente, y a duras penas. Su carcajada sonó tan fingida y la sonrisa le salió chueca de lo forzada que estuvo.

* * *

Suspiró.

Qué humor tan retorcido tiene Tai. Mira que dejar entre ver que él y Matt son gays... Es un burdo intento de broma pesada.

Matt no podía ser gay. No tenía derecho a serlo y él estaba con Sora.

Mentía. Bromeaba. Solamente era un chiste de muy mal gusto. A nadie le hace gracia.

Solo trata hacer quedar mal a Matt con ella. Porque así es de rara su amistad. No como ella y Sora, que siempre se echan porras entre ellas.

Los chicos eran raros y morbosos. Con fintas medio fuera de lo común, pero de eso a ser del otro bando no.

—Ey —como si se tratase de una mala pasada del destino, el dueño de sus pensamientos pareció.

Apenas le sonrió. Lo observó discretamente. No vestía como gay, ni hablaba, ni caminaba. No lo parecía y si parece, es.

Quizá el único gay de aquí era Tai. Pobre de su amiga. —Hola —saludó con un poco de timidez.

La vio unos segundos, tratando de descifrarla, pero no pudo.

—Hoy tengo presentación en un local nuevo con la banda —era un especie de bar con restaurante, con la idea de poner música, de la buena, por las noches.

—Ah —los papeles se habían invertido, ahora Matt es el que trataba de sacar plática y ella era la cortante y distante —éxito entonces —si no la iba invitar a salir que mejor no le dijera nada.

—Lo digo para que vayas —esbozó una sonrisa —si quieres claro.

Él sabía la respuesta, solo que quería jugar un poquito. La castaña se sonrojó levemente y luego asintió. Obvio que iría. Que todas miren y envidien que es la única mujer en la tierra que será invitada a las presentaciones de Matt, por el mismo. ¡Qué se traguen esa!

—¿Te veo allá a las siete? —Mimi asintió con torpeza. Se preguntaba si ella la única que se volvía torpe cuando los dos se encontraban.

Matt se fue, no sin antes decirle que la esperaría, que todos tenían un lugar exclusivo para verlo cantar.

Obviamente no tenía un pelo de gay. Ese Tai es un mentiroso, envidioso y malo, como él ni canta. Quiere tirarle tierra al que dice que es su mejor amigo, hipócrita. Pero ella defenderá a Matt a capa y a espada.

Buscó por toda la escuela al moreno y lo encontró bien entretenido copiando unos apuntes, a parte de tonto era un flojo copión.

—¡Tai! —le gritó dejando caer su mano en la libreta.

El moreno alzó la vista, porque le gritaron y porque no lo dejaban ver para seguir transcribiendo.

—¿¡Qué!? —le gritó también, imitando la mueca de la castaña.

—Hablé con Matt —el moreno arqueó una ceja —me invitó a ir a su presentación.

—Felicidades —dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Con eso descubrí que el único con problemas de orientación aquí eres TÚ.

—¿Ah?

—El de los gustos diferentes aquí eres tú —ella se cruzó de brazos molesta. No permitiría que difamen a Matt, tenía que ubicar a Tai.

—¡NOOOOOOO! —el aludido se levantó y exclamó horrorizado —¡ESTÁS LOCA!

Eso era obra de Matt. Siempre con sus mañas para cambiar las cosas y perjudicarlo para él salir victorioso. Pero está vez no lo permitiría, no le saldría el tiro por la culata.

—Lalalalalalalalalala~ ¡Eso es mentira! —cubrió con sus manos sus oídos, no quería oír un comentario más del moreno —mientes, mientes, mientes.

—¡Tengo pruebas!

Mimi siguió gritando. Tai ya se estaba irritando, él no quería que la broma se le saliera de las manos, pero en vista a que la castaña logró colmarle la paciencia, defendiendo a Matt, diciendo que el único con gustos diferentes aquí era él y no el rubio. Eso ya no le gustó nada, porque era una especie de contraataque de su mejor amigo.

Mientras Matt iba, el ya había regresado. Tan dadivoso que estaba siendo, solo iba a ser dos cosas, la de la llamada y algo en el la presentación del rubio, pero en vista a que atentan contra su persona y le roban un chocolate, pues tiene que usar su as sobre la manga.

—¿Quieres ver la foto?

—No, porque no existe.

—Como quieras —alzó los hombros con desgano.

* * *

¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? ¿Por qué los más guapos tenían novia o eran gays?

Por qué. Por qué. Por qué. Por qué carajos. Por qué. Por qué. Por qué. Por quéeeee. Por qué.

Pataleó llena de impotencia. Se sentía tan tonta, tan usada, tan miserable.

Todo lo que le gustaba no existía o era gay. La vida es muy cruel y ella muy ciega.

Se tiró en la cama, se puso una de sus almohadas rosas en el rostro para asfixiar todas sus penas. No quería llorar, pero lo iba hacer y toda la noche.

Está de luto. Acababa de perder todas las esperanzas en la raza humana. No había futuro, ni amor y nada para ella. Nació bella y elegante para ver que no le podían corresponder por tener otras preferencias.

Parecía tan hombre... Tan macho. Tan rudo. Pero todo era un espejismo. Quizás viste y es así para ocultar su verdaderas preferencias y no sufrir discriminación. Además de que con la imagen de su banda no iba con un estilo de gays.

¿Y si lo ayudaba a enmendar el camino?, ¿Si termina haciendo que le gusten las niñas?

Noooooo.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta que salió rarito? ¿Por qué Matt era gay? ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en alguien de procedencia dudosa? No, es que quién iba a sospechar. Se escondió muy bien, no tiene nada para que lo etiqueten como homosexual.

Nada.

Y cuando dice nada es nada. ¡NADA!

Fue a ese estúpida presentación para verlo cantar y porque la invitó personalmente. La hizo prometerle que no faltaría y de tonta fue, para que le rompieran el corazón de una forma absurda.

_—¡TE AMO MATT! —gritó una loca fanática del rubio que estaba casi arriba del escenario._

_Mimi la asesinó con la mirada y comenzó a juzgarla. Ese pelo desalineado, la falta de clase, los pompones de animadora de quinta categoría, era más y_ _nada menos que la loca e insufrible de Jun._

_Matt sí la escuchó pero ni la volteó a ver, se concentró en su guitarra._

_—¡YO TE AMO MÁS_!

_Ese grito le gustó menos a la castaña. Porque era voz de hombre, una que ella conocía. Volteó_ _hasta el dueño de esa voz, Tai... Luego se giró hasta donde estaba el rubio, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó su cabeza._

_Todo el mundo había escuchado ese grito. Sus amigos rieron y a ella por una extraña razón, no le gustó nada_.

_¿Será por la reacción de Matt? Que con la otra loca ni se inmutó, pero en cambio con Tai se puso rojo y refunfuñó_.

A la frase que dice: "todo lo que me gusta engorda, es ilegal, es inmoral o embaraza", deben arreglarle: "es gay".

Qué doloroso. ¿Ahora cómo le decía a su mamá que las cosas con Matt no llegarían a algo? ¿Qué jamás sería su novio? ¡Qué jamás será suegra porque ella no juega con gays! No juega así. No le gusta perder y ni salir lastimada.

Ella le contaba todo a su madre. Y su mamá le aconsejaba siempre en cosas del amor. No había día en que ella llegara a casa sin que le preguntara cómo le fue en la escuela y cómo le fue con Matt. Y con mucho optimismo le decía que ya pronto llegaría su momento.

Pero por primera vez su amada mamita se equivocó. No habría declaración porque Matt tenía otros gustos.

Un fugaz e iluso pensamiento divagó en su mentecilla, 'y si ella hubiese nacido hombre'.

Noooooo.

Orden y compostura. Delicadeza y coherencia. Estaba loca con solo pensar eso.

_Contó hasta diez como mil veces para controlarse. Pero no pudo. Ahora tenía que andar cuidando a Matt de Jun, de Tai. Y al parecer de un miembro de su banda_.

_—En vez de asesinar a Jun, deberías matar a otra persona._

_Mimi lo vio con repulsión. Tai abrazaba a Sora, se daba el lujo de seguir molestando con lo mismo. Ya se iba a tomar en serio sus teorías, el gay enamorado era el moreno y no quería que Matt tuviese éxito con ella por celos. Tenía coraje, no podía competir contra ella. Si era guapa, simpática, con clase y buen gusto._

_—Solo mira a Shun —soltó sin más_.

_Mimi terminó por hacerle caso, ni ella supo por qué. Quería saber que otro disparate sacaba el moreno._

_Vio que el rubio y a un chico de cabello castaño a lado de él, ese era Shun, le decía algo al oído mientras le tomaba el hombro._

_La tomó por sorpresa pero eso no era nada de alarmarse_.

_—¿Segura que no quieres ver? —dijo muy acertadamente. _

_—Apuesto que es solo una bobada tuya —respondió tratando de no darle importancia a sus comentarios._

_A lo mejor si le decía que sí, dejaba de molestarla con eso. Había que ponerle punto y final a ese asunto._

_—No lo creo. Tai sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular, desbloqueó éste y después sonreír_.

_Buscaba una imagen interesante y cuando la encontró, no pudo evitar sentirse contento. La castaña impaciente estiró su brazo y él le mostró la foto que veía._

_Estaba ansiosa por refutarle en la cara que esa "prueba era totalmente insignificante" que ni cosquillas le hacia, que se buscara otro pasatiempo_.

_Los ojos castaños se Mimi se abrieron de la sorpresa. Un semblante gris se apoderó de su rostro rápidamente._

_Se quedó completamente helada y sin habla. No creía lo que veía. Debía ser obra del photoshop. Vaya, ella que se quería burlar de Tai, pero las cosas le salieron al revés. _

_En la foto salía Matt dormido en un sofá abrazado de otro chico. Ese miserable de Shun. Hubiese preferido mil veces que ese chico fuese mujer. Así sí podía competir_.

Sin decir nada, solo a su mejor amiga, se fue se ahí. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Ahora estaba en su cama, llorando a corazón abierto su triste vida amorosa. Ella que lo defendió, que creyó y se fue enamorando de él.

Se sintió un asco, estaba frustrada.

Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas del rubio, desde la noche, pero ella no quería responderle ninguna y ni los mensajes que le enviaba. Decidió apagar su teléfono, para que no molestara más.

Sería un fin de semana para aislarse.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, la buscó con la mirada, mientras él estaba en el escenario, pero no la encontró. Supuso que había ido al baño, o algo así. Pero cuando le dijeron que se había ido, sin siquiera verlo cantar, le dolió. Y dolió más que no le dijera nada y ni respondiera sus mensajes o llamadas.

La buscó sábado, domingo y lunes. Le fue imposible contactarla, pero cuando de casualidad pasaba por un pasillo de la universidad la vio.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo, la nota rara y distante —¿Estás bien?

Esa era su oportunidad para hablar.

'No, no estoy bien'.

La aludida miró la mano que la tenía agarrada. Afirmó sin verla a los ojos.

Matt entrecerró los ojos. Sin creerle nada. —¿Estás enojada?

'SÍ. Sí estoy enojada'.

—No —seguía sin verlo.

Y menos le creyó. De tres días para acá no le habla, no lo busca y ahora no lo mira. Que él recuerde nada dijo o hizo, si siempre cuida lo que hace cuando de Mimi se trataba.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Escupirle la verdad en el rostro a Matt, decirle que dejara de ser tan cínico y dejara de jugar con ella. Que se aceptara tal y como es, que no iba a ser ni el primero y ni el último gay sobre la tierra.

Que sus padres y amigos lo apoyarían. Que a ella le diera tiempo porque todavía no se resignaba a tal pérdida.

—Te conozco y sé cuando te ocurre algo y cuando no.

'Si sabes para qué preguntas'.

Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio y agachada.

—Mírame Mimi —pidió él, pero ella no se movió. Tragó saliva como buscando las mejores palabras que debía pronunciar —no me gusta verte así.

Se aproximó a ella, eliminando toda distancia que los separaba. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y así, delicadamente, la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Leyó la tristeza que había en ellos.

—No, yo no —trató de evitar cualquier especie de contacto con él, tenerlo cerca le hacía daño, pero le fue imposible.

Aún la sostenía por las mejillas, miró sus ojos y luego bajó su vista hacia sus labios. Respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca. Acercó su rostro al de la castaña, buscando un beso que dejaría hablar a su corazón, ya que su cerebro no quería.

Con mucha pena, pero no. Se separó, muy a su pesar, del rubio. Él puso resistencia a no dejarla ir, apenas y rozó sus labios. Mimi lloriqueó mientras se alejaba de Matt, el chico fue más rápido y la volvió a sujetar, buscando de nuevo sus labios.

—Matt, no... —hizo hacia un lado su rostro, repudiando al chico.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó entre divertido y confundido.

—Porque tú... Tú eres gay —o eso se suponía.

La sonrisa del rubio de esfumó. Lo dejó completamente helado con esa respuesta. Ella se fue y él seguía en su maldito túnel sin salida.

'Tú eres gay. Tú eres gay. Tú eres gay. Tú eres gay. Tú eres gay. Tú eres gay'.

Retumbaban en su mente. Han sido y serán las palabras más dolorosas que ha escuchado en su vida.

¿Mimi no lo veía a la cara y lo rechazó porque tenía la estúpida idea de que es gay?

¿DE DÓNDE CARAJO SALIÓ ESO?

Mimi salió disparada del lugar. Lloraba. Odia al mundo. No es que tuviese algo en contra de los homosexuales, pero si tenía algo en contra del rubio.

¡Qué se decida! Por qué juega con sus sentimientos. Si él tenía problemas de aceptación, no era su culpa.

* * *

Supo que su venganza había terminado cuando miró fumar con desesperación a su rubio amigo. Era tan obvio, se estresaba, fumaba. Dolor de cabeza, fumaba. Nervios, fumaba. Alegría, fumaba. Tristeza, fumaba.

Y este era el escenario perfecto para la palabra llamada "desesperación".

—¿Qué es todo esto? —se hizo el desentendido, como si no hubiese hecho nada.

Venganza, dulce venganza.

El rubio expulsó humo. —Nada.

Trató de no reír. —¿Seguro?

—Mimi... —soltó Matt, bien dolido —cree que soy "gay" —aún no concebía eso. Cómo, cuándo y por qué la castaña creía eso.

Buscaba palabras de confort, ayuda psicológica y moral. Pero no encontró nada de eso.

Tai contuvo la risa. —¿Cómo?

—No lo sé.

Si supiera estaría haciendo otra cosa...

Tai rió como nunca en su vida había reído. —¡Gané!

Matt no entendió a que se refería su amigo. Lo miró con duda. —¿Qué ganaste?

—Tu cara se imbécil, jajaja —explotó riendo como loco —te comiste mi chocolate y yo juré que me vengaría —siguió riendo —vi a Mimi e hice como que hablaba por teléfono contigo y luego, jajaajaj —luego dije "mi amor" —apretó su estómago, le dolía se tanto reír.

Matt procesaba todo, es decir que por un mísero chocolate Tai lo dejó como gay. En un par de zancadas se acercó al moreno para agarrarlo de la camisa y sacudirlo.

—¿Por un estúpido chocolate?

—Además de que tú le dijiste que yo era gay, lo siento hermano. Pero cambié las cosas, está vez no te resultó.

Sin dejarlo reír, Matt le dio un golpe en la mejilla.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó en la cara —un imbécil, un pendejo, un tarado, un inútil.

Tai se incorporó rápido, sin regresarle el golpe, lo miró con furia. —Tú seguiste el juego. Yo solo iba a hacer lo de la llamada y gritar que te amo en tu presentación.

—¡A ver pedazo de imbécil, yo no hice NADA! —le escupió directo en la cara.

Estaba furioso, verdaderamente. Y espantado por lo que su amigo era capaz de hacer por un miserable chocolate puso su sexualidad en duda.

—Oh, la cagué —repuso el moreno, arrepentido por su conducta.

El creyó que el juego no se le escaparía de las manos. Pero la cagó, por su sed de venganza, porque quería salirse con la suya y por no permitir, más que nada que su amigo le vuelva a ganar en este "juego".

Matt lo vio. Casi sin creer lo pendejo que podía ser.

—¿Qué? —le dijo Tai —mira lo siento, pero demuestra que te gustan las mujeres. ¿Por qué te gustan verdad?

* * *

Tenía como quince minutos esperándola fuera de su salón de clases. Tenía que explicarle las cosas, demostrar su hombría y dejar bien en claro que le gustan las MUJERES.

—Mimi —pronunció apenas y la vio cruzar la puerta. La chica lo miró con desdén y siguió su camino.

—Todo lo que te ha dicho Tai es mentira —_solo se estaba vengando por un estúpido chocolate que le robé_. Já. Ni para el sonaba creíble. Pero era la verdad.

Pero ella no dejó de caminar, ni siquiera lo miró.

—¡Mierda! —masculló. Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que supuso.

No lo quería escuchar y mucho menos mirar. Estaba completamente frustrada, no estaba bien ni con ella misma, cómo iba a estarlo con él.

Había tenido como quinientos intentos fallidos de hablar con la castaña, siempre lo mandaba lejos de maneras diferentes.

Le decía que ella no tenía amigos que presentarle, lo ignoraba, le decía que no quería verlo, que dejara de molestar, que ya la tenía harta.

—Tienes que solucionar esto —le dijo de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y yo por qué? —ah, porque él inició todo eso. Hubiese preferido mil veces que lo golpeara que lo mandase a explicar y solucionar todo, él no es bueno para eso y Mimi lo va a matar.

—¿Te parece poco lo que hiciste?

Agachó su vista. Aún sentía pena y remordimiento por lo que hizo. Fue un imbécil. Todos se lo decían, su madre, Kari, Sora, Matt y los demás se lo repetían.

Se sorprendió de que su amigo no acabara con él. Lo agradecía, pero ese no era el Matt que conocía, a lo mejor tenía algo peor planeado para él y le importaba mucho Mimi. Y por eso prefería actuar primero por ella y luego matarlo. Pero todavía era de ayuda.

Cuando le contó su maldad, Matt le dijo "esto no se va a quedar así" y bueno, el karma se lo tenía que cargar.

—¡Mimi! —la castaña volteó enfadada, no porque Tai le gritara, sino por la persona que lo acompañaba.

—Debo decirte algo —lo vio y él rascó su nuca, necesita a Sora para saber cómo empezar hablar. Tomó una bocanada de aire —quiero decirte que todo lo que te dije de Matt —volteó hasta su amigo y lo empujó hasta que quedara enfrente —es una mentira.

¿Creían que era tonta o qué? ¡Ella vio la foto prohibida!

—La llamada nunca existió, le grité en el escenario para vengarme de él porque me robó un chocolate.

La quijada de Mimi se impactó contra el suelo. ¡No es estúpida para tragarse ese cuento!

Deberían aprender a mentir mejor. Seguramente todo eso va hacer por un chocolate.

—Mira, yo no veo nada de malo que salgas con el compañero de tu banda —sonrió con amargura —no serán ni la primera y ni la última pareja gay. Hasta se pueden casar.

Matt se agachó. Ya no veía todo perdido.

—Ey, esa foto fue de broma —habló Tai con seriedad —Matt estaba tan borracho que se quedó dormido y Shun aprovechó eso para posar, tomé la foto para así burlarnos de Matt —Mimi no le creía nada, pero Tai seguía hablando seriamente —eso hacemos los H-O-M-B-R-E-S. Bromas pesadas, nos emborrachamos y perdemos la cabeza. También tienen fotos vergonzosas mías.

Mimi pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Vio a Matt y luego vio a Tai. Comenzó a titubear en si responder o no. Optó por lo último.

—¡Mimi! —trató de seguirla pero su amigo lo detuvo.

—Déjala —mentó el rubio.

—Lo siento.

Torció sus labios, intentando sonreír.

* * *

Ya estaba cansado de tratar de explicarle las cosas. Ella no quería entender y ni escuchar nada. Siendo que ya sabía la verdad, se negaba a creerle, entonces si con palabras no cree. Pues con hechos habría que demostrarlo.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?, ¿De tus preferencias? —porque simplemente a ella no le interesaba saber nada. Estaba cansada, era hostil y grosera con Matt y el seguía buscándola, intentando explicar lo inexplicable.

—Sí y no —comentó molesto —no es lo que tú crees —siempre le cambian la jugada. Pero esta vez no se iría sin demostrar lo macho que es.

—No me interesa.

Matt la vio fijamente a los ojos, con frialdad, enojo y desespero. Mimi se encogió de hombros, le intimidaba esa mirada. Supo de inmediato que tenía que hablar pero ya.

—Todo lo que te dijo Tai es mentira. Él ya te lo dijo y yo te lo vuelvo a decir, por novena vez.

Francamente ya estaba harto.

¿Pretendía aplicar la de "si te contaron es mentira y si me viste, me obligaron? ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!

Su respuesta fue sencilla: afirmativo. —Vi una foto. Y no me trago esa historia.

—¡Ese fue un complot! —le gritó en la cara completamente desesperado.

Venga, que no era bueno y ni saludable que la chica que te gusta crea que eres gay gracias al estúpido de tu mejor amigo.

Caminó hasta ella, haciéndola retroceder. Dejó de caminar cuando sintió un muro en su espalda. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para demostrarle que de gay ni un pelo tenía?

Levantó su puño y lo estrelló por un lado de donde estaba la castaña.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared. No una, sino dos veces. Le importaba un carajo el dolor en su mano y que le saliera sangre. Tenía que liberar su ira.

Mimi lo vio asustada y preocupada. Se sintió culpable de que se lastimara, pues lo hizo por su necedad.

—¿Si fuese gay te haría sentir lo que sientes? —le dijo con voz ronca, Mimi hacia su cuerpo para atrás, según ella pero la pared no la dejaba seguir moviéndose —porque es obvio que te pongo nerviosa —le sonrió —¿Si fuese gay me hubiese fijado en ti? —no, su respuesta era no —¿Si fuese gay te tomaría fuerte de la cintura? —dicho y hecho. La atrajo hasta él fuertemente, agarrándola con fervor. Las piernas de Mimi temblaron, por el contacto —¿Y si fuese tan gay como dices que soy haría esto?

Capturó los labios de la castaña con los suyos. Besándola apasionadamente, cuando le fue correspondido. Porque Mimi vaciló en si dejarse llevar o no. La chica cerró los ojos y siguió el ritmo turbulento del chico.

Maldijo hasta en cetáceo. Pero se dejó llevar a la gloria. Como iba a ser gay, si era un verdadero hombre. Un macho recio.

Fuerte. Rudo. Imponente. El hombre de verdad que la sujeta fuerte de la cintura para besarla. Sus labios no mienten. Todo era verdad, o eso parecía. Que la sacaran de su burbuja, por favor.

Si fuese gay, sería alguien delicado. Nada brusco y bestial. Como ese tremendo beso.

La vuelta a la realidad fue cuando se separaron para tomar aire, que sus pulmones ya lo necesitaban.

—Está bien, te creo —dijo tras el tercer asalto a sus labios y a su cuerpo.

Muchas caricias por aquí y mucho por allá. Matt rió satisfecho.

Sacudió su cabeza. ¡Qué mensa! Tomó suavemente la mano, con la que el rubio había golpeado la pared. No quería lastimarlo más de lo que estaba, por lo que la agarró cuidadosamente, vio con pena las heridas. Sintió dolor y sus ojos se aguaron. Ella era la culpable de eso.

—Lo siento —se sinceró. Mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo el llanto.

Él negó. Ella no tenía la culpa de que el sea una bestia desmedida. —Vele lo bueno.

Le soltó, era incapaz de verla triste y afligida por su culpa.

Lo miró confusa.

—De no haber pasado esto —señaló su mano, pues ella todavía la tenía agarrada —aún creyeras que soy gay.

Mimi rió. ¡Apenas a ella se le ocurría dejarse llevar por los comentarios de Tai! Qué ni se lo recuerde porque se le cae la cara de la vergüenza.

Pero en algo tenía razón. Tenían onda y química entre ellos, pero nada ocurría y ese fue como el empujoncito que les faltaba para animarse a estar juntos.

Aunque la venganza contra Tai aún no estaba libre de toda culpa, tenía que pagar la factura. Pero ahorita era lo bueno y lo bonito.

—Perdóname por creer que eres gay —le sonrió —por no creerte. Y llegar a los extremos —se levantó de puntillas para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Matt ladeó su cabeza. —Sé mi novia y elimina toda duda.

Mimi sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su sonrisa brillaba más que el sol. Sí, sí y sí. Ahora ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Si dudas no le quedaban. Pero era bueno saber y volver a saber que a Matt le gustan las niñas y ella es la niña de sus ojos.

Qué era su hombre de verdad.

_Gracias Tai (?) o eso está por verse._

* * *

_I don't know, lo sentí algo forzado al final, y en buen tramo, pero pues no puedo borrarlo, que tengo que cumplir el reto, ya que soy la patrona :Z gracias la sensual lenyy que editó esto. Todo va para la otra cosita sensualosa de Lau! Porque ella lo quiso así y así se hizo. No importa que no me guste a mí, con que le guste a ella pues._

_Repito: no quise ser hiriente y ni ofensiva. Solo fue por mera diversión. Si son sensibles eviten leerlo, aunque creo yo que no está tan mamón. Gracias, de nada._


End file.
